The End Of the Universe
by gamergirl48
Summary: First fanfic please be nice: Sora Riku and Kairi thought they could enjoy a nice queit year but when a leter from the king makes them go on another jounery and a strange girl tags along,things will change. SoraxKairi RikuxOC UPDATED!
1. Letter

gamergirl48: YA! My first fan fiction story! *jumps up and down*

Eago: YEAH YEAH YEAH it's your first story and you are excited, big deal.

gamergirl48: Wha-? HEY HOWED DID YOU GET HERE!

Eago: I flew, duh, now just get to the disclaimer.

gamergirl48: *sigh* I do not own Kingdom Hearts *mumbles* but I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Letter

Destiny Island

_Flashback_

_Sora started running to the bent Popo tree to meet Riku. When he arrived, he jumps across the base of the tree and leaned back and puts his hands behind his head, looking at the sunset. _

_After a few moments, Riku broke the silence. "Nothings changed, huh?" _

"_Nope" Sora replied" Nothing will." _

"_What a small world"_

"_But, part of something much bigger." Repeating what Riku told him_

_Riku smiled "Yeah"_

_Sora looked at his long time friend "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, The Door to The Light?"_

_Riku laughed as he hoped down from the tree "This." He simply said as he pointed to Sora's heart._

_Sora looked down and back up at Riku "This?" He put his hand over the spot Riku pointed to._

"_Yeah, it's always closer then you think"_

_Sora smiled at this "Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled to get her to guy friends to get their attention as she ran down to the tree. Once she reached them, with a bottle in her hand, she started panting._

"_Hey, what's up?" Sora asked, slightly worried_

"_Look." She showed him the bottle in her hand. Taking a closer look he saw the King's seal._

"_From the King?" Sora grabbed the bottle, took of the cork off and shook the bottle to get the peace of parchment out. Riku looked over his shoulder, smirking, and Kairi did the same but kept sneaking nervous glances at Sora._

"_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_Sorry about interrupting your vacation but we got trouble. We have reason to believe that all of your past foes have joined forces with a new and more powerful force that wants to destroy the universe. Now I have asked Donald and Goofy to go over to your homes to get Sora and Riku. They should be there in a day after you get this. So enjoy the next few hours in peace because I have more to tell you at the castle._

_King Mickey"_

End of flashback.

Dawn was just starting to break on the island. Kairi, not being able to sleep the whole night, started to the Puopo tree to think about that note. Looking up to the sun rise she saw Sora sitting on the base, staring at the horizon with a far of look in his eyes. Kairi not wanting to pass up an opportunity like this snuck up behind Sora.

"Hey Sora." Kairi said up close to his ear.

Sora being surprised by this screamed and fell down from the base head first into the sand. Kairi tried to contained her laughter but couldn't and started laughing her head off. Sora hearing this shot his head strait up to see Kairi red faced and laughing. "Kairi! What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kairi smirked and just walked over to the base of the tree and took a seat on it. "So, what are you doing up already?"She asked while Sora shook his head to get the sand out of his hair and took a seat next to Kairi.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He said

Sighing, Kairi stared at the sun that was now just over the horizon "I couldn't get to sleep I've been up all night thinking about the letter the king sent." She said, Sora nodded at this statement "And…..how long it will take you and Riku to get back." Sora, taken aback by this statement, looked over at her with complete shock on his face.

"What?"

She looked over at him a sad look on her face, tears lining the bottom of her eyes "It's just, you and Riku were gone for so long I count the days until you two come back." Sora looked back out to the horizon with a feeling of guilt and sadness in the pit of his stomach. Then he had an idea. "Then I guess you're going to have to come with us."

Kairi looked at him, surprised and confused "Wouldn't I be a burden? You know, being a damsel in distress all the time?"

"No, after all you now have a keyblade. With a little training you will be a pro in no time."

Kairi felt so many emotions of faith, gratitude and loyalty she attacked him with a hug, tears rolling down her face. Sora looked down at her before gently hugging her, rubbing her back in soothing motions. Kairi looked up; Sora gently wiped a stray tear from her beautiful face. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity.

After a few seconds, they broke their gaze and blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well," Sora said, jumping down, still red "I think we should meet up with Riku before he starts looking for us." Kairi nodded. Sora extended his hand and she took it, gently landing on the ground. They walked a little ways before Kairi realized they were still holding hands "Er….Sora…" He looked at her, she nodded to their intertwined hands, blushed again and let go, although he seemed reluctant and Kairi mentally kicked herself, wishing she never said anything. Together they walked to the beach in absolute silence.

* * *

gamergirl48: Hey guys I hope you liked this uploaded one better. The first one was slightly bad and I really needed to fix some grammar errors.

Eago: I'm a bird and I can do better then you.

gamergirl48: Alright that's it! *grabs butterfly net* No-more-miss-nice-girl!

Eago: Uh-oh.

gamergirl48: Before I go, please tell me what you think of this edited chapter. And plus ch2 will also be edited. Now I'm off to get me a bird! Later!


	2. Armando

gamergirl48: Hi everyone sorry the last chapter was short.

Random Girl: I know it was soooooo short. Like an ant.

gamergirl48: First Eago and now you, what next.

Random Girl: I know *starts crumping*.

gamergirl48: *sweet drop* *sigh* On with the story

Disclaimer: gamergirl48 does not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2

After meeting Riku on the beach the keyblade wielders waited in the hot sun for the next few hours listening to the waves lapping against the shore of the beach. Soon they heard what sounded like a large engine coming from above their heads.

From the sky, they could see a large spaceship descending from the clouds and two familiar figures in the ships cockpit.

"Donald! Goofy!" they keyblade master yelled, waving as the door to the ship opened to revile the two friends running up to great them in a hug-tackle.

"Hey guys how long has it been?" asked the court marshal.

"About two days." replied Sora

Every one laughed at this, minus Donald. The wizard did his normal 'Waaaakkkk' making everyone laugh at this, including Donald. After a few more exchanges they five then left the islands see what the king wanted to talk about, just as a red cloaked figure stepped into view.

The figure in question looked around the island paradise.

"Destiny Island" the figure announced with a voice that was light and graceful but yet threatening at the same time "Soon you're time will be up." the figure then summoned a scythe with a pink blade and a green staff in a shower of pink petals. With a smirk the man walked to the huts to deal with what need to be done.

Disney Castle (outer view)

"There she is, Disney Castle, as magnificent as ever." Donald said proudly, Riku and Kairi rushed to the window to look at the white palace in all its glory.

"It's beautiful." observed Kairi in a voice of aw. Riku nodded in agreement to shock to speak. Sora stayed in the pilots' seat, chuckling at his friends' reaction to the palace's beauty. As he continued to man the Gummi ship he heard murmuring, as he looked around the cockpit for the reason of the murmuring that still continued in his head, as he did the murmuring stopped. Figuring he was hearing things, Sora went back to steering the spaceship.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

As Sora and co. walked through the castle's garden, Sora looked in aw at the jungle of flowers and other plant's, forgetting how wonderful Disney Castle really was.

"Hi'ya fellas'" greeted a high pitched voice. Everyone turned toured the voice to see a mouse about waist high wearing a red shirt with black sleeves and yellow lines running down close to the zipper, red pants with yellow pockets and yellow shoes.

"Your Majesty!" everyone said scrabbling to get down on one knee, showing their respect to the king.

"Rise." He faced Kairi smiling "Hello princess, I suppose you didn't want to be left alone on the sidelines now huh?" Kairi blushed and nodded. The mouse chuckled with amusement then his face turned serious.

"I suppose you all know why you are here?" the king asked. Everyone, now standing, nodded "Good now lets head over to the Library to meet up with Yen Sid to discus more about the mater at hand."

Hearing the name Donald yelled "Master Yen Sid is here!" Mickey nodded with a smile, the duck to run off to the Library to see the sorcerer. Everyone laughed at the court marshal and walked down the long narrow halls to the Library.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

As Sora and co. walked toured the Library, they happened upon a few brooms along the way, scaring Kairi and Riku since they never seen a walking broom before. Now standing outside the door to the Library the group looked up at the tall door. Sora walked up to it.

"Ah, Sora, I think that door is a little to…." Riku stated but was interrupted by a smaller door opening up.

"Big." He finished in a surprised tone as Mickey, Sora, and Kairi walked into the smaller door. Shrugging it off, he hurried into the door, closing it behind him. As they walked further into the room, they could see a large verity of books, all with different colors, writing, and sizes. In the center of the room stood an older man leaning over a rather large, brown book with what looked like ancient writing in it.

"Hello there Master Yen Sid." Sora greeted the man. The sorcerer turned toured the keyblade master.  
"Ah, Sora, good to see you again and I've seen that you have brought friends. Welcome to Disney Castle." He greeted

"Master Yen Sid, I'd like you to meet Kairi…."

"Hi"

"And Riku"

"Hey"

"Hello Kairi, Riku" turning toured Mickey his voice became more serious then normal, almost scared "Your Majesty, in each of these books, they tell the same thing. They need some sort of object to release him."

Confused Riku asked "'Him' who's 'him'?"

Turning to face the fire place behind the table the King, had a tired look on his face "The 'him' we are referring to is Armando, the destroyer of worlds." Everyone gasped.

"Grawsh, what did he do?" Goofy asked

Mickey sighed "It would be best if I tell you what you might be up against." he gestured toured then setting area "please, sit." Everyone followed the order. Once everyone was seated the king started to tell the story.

_Flashback_

"_Many thousand of years ago, when there was peace in the worlds, but, there was a secret colt, one that worshiped a man called Armando." The scene showed a large cavern with about nine to ten people surrounding a fire "For many moons they would meet to discuses how they would free him and if they found an object, this object was too be used to free Armodo. Then one day, the leader found it. Having an emergency meeting, the leader summoned everyone" _

_The scene then showed the group in the same cavern around the fire with the leader in the fire and something in his hand "on a half moon instead on a full one, as tradition, for a full moon meet more of a chance to set him free and set him free they did." then scene then showed a large form emerging from the ground "Now that Armodo was free, he went to many worlds, destroying anything and everything in his path, with his followers at his side."_

_The scene then showed a giant with red skin, horns coming out of his arms and along his back, four yellow eyes, and a leather toga and red robed figures using dark magic destroying homes and harming innocent people._

_End of Flashback_

The king paused and looked at everyone; Donald and Goofy were wide-eyed and big mouth, Sora and Kairi looked horrified, and Riku stiffened.

"Well" urged the teen "Go on."

_Flashback (continued)_

_The scene showed three figures in armor. "But there was another force that was good, the group were key bearers; the Dark Knight" the one on the left was in all black armor, "the Light Knight" the one on the right was in all white armor "and the Twilight Knight." The one in the middle was in black and white armor each holding a keyblade and standing in front of Armodo." Together, after many days, they defeated Armodo and his followers and imprisoned him behind a door_

_End of Flashback_

"But legend says that the Knights hid the object, because they were too weak, in fear that Armando would return. And now that their fears are coming true …."

"Let me guess, you want us to go and look for this object and destroy it?" Sora asked in his normal lad back way. The King nodded, "So when do we leave?"

"In two days." Master Yen Sid said scarring everyone in the room "But I need you five to go to Radiant Garden to get some supplies and to help the Restoration Comity catch a trouble maker in the market."

"Great, now we're stuck with getting supplies and caching a theft." mumbled Sora

"Don't take the job too lightly fella's" warned the king "The worlds are in more danger then ever before. This time if the world falls into darkness, they can never be saved." this caused Sora's heart to drop. "Now of to bed, you have to get up bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

gamergirl48: Well that's the end of the chapter. Please tell me did you like it, did you hate it? Please Review!

Random Girl: And tell me some stuff you would like me to do to annoy her.

gamergirl48: OY! Will this torture ever end!


	3. The Thief

**Disclaimer: gamergirl48 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

gamergirl48: Hay ya'll, sorry I took so long I had finals the week before Charismas and the internet was going all crazy on me, so thinks for your patients and to all of you that reviewed plus I had a dam(pardon my French) history project due in March. I made this one long to make up for the lack of uploading. And yes I did change my name.

Random Girl: (strikes a dramatic pose) And now without further ado, Chapter 3! (Audience's claps)

gamergirl48: (looks around) Where'd that come from?

Ch. 3: The Thief

Radiant Garden

Sora and co. walked out of the Gummi Ship and onto the brick street of Radiant Garden, the faint sound of construction and the near by sound of the market meet their ears, not knowing they're being watched deep within the shadows. Sora took in deep breath; the Bailey made the air moist and the market brought the smell of freshly cooked sweets and dough. A small smile played across his lips. He looked at Donald and Goofy, they too looked happy to be back.

"First things first." Sora said, getting down to businesses "We need to get those supplies for Yen Sid. Who wants to do that?" nobody looked anxious to go shopping not even Kairi.

"I have an idea." Kairi ran into the Gummi ship and back out holding five light brown tug depressors "Each one of use will draw sticks, the one with the shortest one goes and gets the supplies. No complaints." Everyone nodded.

One by one, they reached for the sticks. Once everyone had a stick, they all opened their hands. Sora let out a sigh of when he saw that Donald had the shortest stick. Donald stared at the stick with a glare that would kill, if it was alive. Sora smiled, reached into his pocket and brought out a small bag that jingled with the mummy he collected on his journeys. Donald grumbled some curses under his breath as he reach for the bag.

"I'll go with ya Donald." Goofy said. Donald looked at his friend and smiled a wary smile.

"Ok, you guys get the supplies and we'll go meet the Restoration Comity and see how we can help, then we will meet back hear around"-he looked at the town hall clock- "5:00, agreed?"

"Agreed." The others said in unison. Turning to leave, Riku saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned around; but only he saw a couple of over filled garbage cans and an old woman on her apartment balcony watering a tomato plant. Shrugging it off, he walked back to his friends, a dark figure in a blood red cloak stepped out of the shadows looking at him walking away, smirking under the hood before disappearing in a wall of green fire.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Wow, they really got this place fixed up." Sora admired looking at the nearly done construction of the castle. There were men and women from all over Radiant Garden working on scaffoldings and on the bottom structure of the castle. On the out side by the hole that surrounded the castle, people were planting trees and spraying them with a green liquid that cased them to grow into full grown evergreens.

Kairi sighed "It looks great."

Sora smiled "You really missed this place, huh?" Kairi nodded

"So we going in, or are we going to take a stroll down memory lane?" Riku asked his two best friends. They smiled, turning slightly pink. Before they could take a step, there was a loud scream followed by the low rumble of the ground shaking. The three friends looked at each other then behind them. There, running toured them, was a group of fan girls.

Sora looked at them for a few seconds before turning to Kairi and Riku and yelled "I suggest we, RUN!" turning around to the castle. They followed Sora trough the construction sight and into the castle but the fans kept coming, tearing down stacks of wood and concrete, trampling innocent bystanders, and causing scaffolding to fall from the earthquake like shaking.

Once inside the three came across a hall that split in the middle. With the sound of the screaming growing closer Sora grasped Kairi's hand and ran to the right while Riku ran to the left. Sora could hear the confusion from the group and let out a sigh of relief. But it didn't last long, the fans were now coming in his direction, but it sounded like half of the group disappeared. 'Hope Riku's OK.'

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku has been running down the corridor he took and was starting to get annoyed "Just like back home" he mumbled. At the end of the hall he was running in, a girl around 18 with short black hair, a silver bandana, and a black tee and white shorts, Yuffie, was walking down the hall when she was hit by Riku, causing them both to fall.

"Ouch!" Yuffie yelled "Watch it will ya!" Riku muttered his apology and offered his hand to her. She took and asked him who he was when a scream was heard down the hall. "I think we should skip the formalities and get out of here." Riku said

"Grab my hand." Yuffie demanded. He looked at her confused but took it any way. There was a puff of black smoke and a flash of light and Yuffie and Riku were gone and the crowed let out a sad whine before leaving to look for Sora and Kairi.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

For the past five minutes, Sora and Kairi were still running through the labyrinth of halls and corridors. Sora could feel all the running catch up to him. 'Geez, I can fight of an army of heartless but I can't outrun a bunch of teens! Gods!' Sora saw a gold door at the end of the hall. Using the last of his energy, Sora pulled Kairi onto his back and used dash to reach the door, the door slide open and Sora raced in and flew into a wall. Kairi ran to the door and pressed the 'Close' button. With a sigh she walked over and extended her hand to Sora. He smiled and took it.

In the room where Sora and Kairi made their "fantastic" entrance were six people; one was a tall, dark haired young man with a scar across his nose, wearing a black vest with fur lining overtop with a white t-shirt and matching black pants was looking at photos on a computer monitor, looking over his shoulder was a pretty girl in a salmon pink skirt with white and a hot pink tube top with a white T in the middle and brown boots, her long brown hair was braided with a bow neatly placed behind her head, a older man was seated at the biggest computer in the room with blond hair and a toothpick in his mouth, a white T-shirt, blue pants, and a tan tool belt, and a girl with long black hair that reached the middle of her back and a yellow dress that reached her knees was sitting in a chair looking super bored. Riku was in the corner with his arms crossed and Yuffie was next to the girl in chair.

The girl with a bow smiled "Nice to see you again Sora!"

"Nice to see you again too, Aerith." Sora turned to the dark haired man "And you to Leon." Leon simply waved, still staring at the screen.

Yuffie laughed "That's Leon speak for, good to see you to Sora."

"Kairi you remember Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie and the old man at the computer, Cid right?"

Cid spun around in his chair "Who are you calling old man?"

"Oh, sorry Pops didn't mean to upset you."

Cid got up and playful put Sora in a headlock "Now, you were saying."

Sora struggled to escape the headlock while laughing. Once Cid let him go he turned to girl who was now looking at him with hungry eyes "But I'm not sure who-"

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" the girl screamed, springing from her chair and ran up to Sora, hugging him so tight it knocked the wind out of him "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S YOU! IT'S RELLY YOU! OH MY GOD! I can't wait to tell Cole! She's going to be sooooo jealous." The girl looked at Sora with excited gray eyes, he smiled nervously at the girl while looking around with pleading eyes at anyone who was looking, but they were trying to hard not to laugh out loud.

Riku leaned closer to Kairi "Looks like Sora's got a little fan." Kairi smirked, silently laughing.

Leon sighed, "Merissa please let go of Sora he's turning blue." Merissa did as she was told but never took her eyes off of Sora.

Sora slowly backed away from the girl until he was next to Leon by the computer "So anyway, the king told us about the little problem that you guys have, and asked us to help you." Leon turned to the computer and asked Cid to maximize the photos. The photos were still-frame videos and regular photos taken with the same person in the middle wearing a purple vest with a zipper down the middle and a hood up ,covering their face, over a white shirt with two black and one purple stripe on the sleeves, blue pants with the same stripes on the knees, a purple fingerless glove with a black circle that turned into lines (if you watched Cod Lyoko, imagine ZANA's symbol on the glove but upside down) in the middle on their left hand, and black shoes. In each photo the thief had food in their hands.

"This is the thief, who, for the last few weeks they have been sealing food, most likely a teenager by their size. We don't have any leads of who it might be or why but a lot of complaints have been piling up and we can't catch them because…."

In a blue puff of smoke, a tall, old man with a blue rob and matching pointed hat was standing in the middle of the cloud scaring the crap out of everyone "We can't catch them because they always ether use some sort of skill or magic."

Sora smiled while Leon shook his head "Merlin!"

"Sora, good to see you my dear boy, I see you've brought friends."

Sora nodded "Merlin, you remember Kairi and this is Riku, guys Merlin."

Riku, being Mr. Cool, gust stayed back and nodded while Kairi walked up and extended her hand "Nice to see you again Merlin." Merlin shook her hand.

"Nice to see you aging too princess." He leaned closer "I say, are you by chance dating Sora?" Kairi blushed and shook her head, but not enough for Sora to see. "Ah, I see. You want to, oh how do you kids say it 'Keep it on the down low.'" Kairi started laughing so much that she had to stuff her fist in her mouth while the rest of the group just stared at her and Merlin. Once Kairi settled down they went to look at the pitchers to see if there was a sort of pattern to the theft's robberies. But there was none that they could see.

Merissa sighed and slumped in a chair "Well, that was helpful."

Riku and Sora were raking their brains while the rest keep staring at the photos. Something donned on Riku "You said that she used magic. What kind?"

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but the monitor started to shine red. Cid pressed a button that showed a map of the city, and on one certain shop in the market flashed a red dot. Merlin sighed "That fiend just wont rest."

Radiant Garden Market

Donald and Goofy had just returned to the Gummi ship when they realized they forgot one last thing. Now they are back at the market.

"I wonder were that darn item is." Goofy said

"Well if we knew were it was we wouldn't be looking for it, now would we?" Donald yelled

"Stop thief!" A man ordered. Donald and Goofy turned. "Stop, I said stop! Give back me fruit!"(I had to put the 'me' in there ) Donald and Goofy wanted to help the man so they started to chase the thief. The thief looked back and her eye's widened under the hood and started to run faster. But Donald and Goofy was hot on their tail. (yes the thief is a girl)

She looked around in a panic, to the left was a pile of creates, waiting till just the right moment before kicking the pile at the bottom causing them to fall on a screaming Donald and Goofy.

She walked to the pile as the two poked their heads above it, smirking; she ran to the end of the street and disappeared around the corner. "Aw nuts she got away."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora and co. were somewhere else in the market place looking for the teen. As they looked, Kairi saw Donald and Goofy staking up boxes, and Donald, of course, was muttering under his breath. "Found Donald and Goofy." She called to the others.

Sora walked over to them "What are you guys doing?" they dropped the boxes. Donald whorled around, his face redder then a tomato "Some no good rotten thief dropped a bunch of creates on us and now we have to put them back!"

Leon looked startled "What did the thief look like?"

Then, no less then 1000 heartless surrounded them. 994 of them were soldier's and shadows, one was a Clay armor, and about 5 were Dark Rattlers, skeleton like heartless with a black helmet and a sward made of bones.

"Oh great" Riku said "More heartless." Sora, Riku and Kari summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Way to Dawn, and Flowering Strength. Leon readied his gunblade and Yuffie brought out her ninja stars while Aerith ran.

Slowly, the heartless surrounded them; suddenly a huge vine emerged from the ground, scaring both the heartless and the heroes. It was about 8ft. tall and 3ft wide. For a moment, it just swayed back and forth before it knocked 20 shadows and solders to the side and into a building, destroying them, then it grabbed another 10 and squeezed them to oblivion. Taking this as a an opportunity, Sora and friends advanced on the heartless; Sora took on part of the army, swinging the blades like a mad man, Kairi took on another part (Sora had taught her how to use the keyblade and her magic better) of the heartless, Donald and Goofy had a group of shadows, Yuffie and Leon took on the Claymore, and Riku took on the Dark Rattlers.

"Firiga!" Sora yelled, the spell hit 5 heartless, who lost their footing and hit their comrades, igniting them as well. He then used a stop spell to hack at the others. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a solder running toured his, getting ready to attack. He jumped over his would-be assaulter and cut clean trough it.

Kairi was having a little harder time. She was battered, bruised and up against a wall. With all her might, she mustered up all the energy she could "Light!" she screamed. The ball of pure, bright magic dazed and blinded her opponents (vaporizing a few), soon hitting them while the try and see.

"Blizzard! Thunder!" cried Donald, trying to weaken the Claymore, Goofy grabbed Leon's arm and used Goofy Tornado to launch him at its head. Leon started using bullets and the blade to inflict more damage. The heartless, getting irritated, shook him off and onto the ground. It jumped in the air and attempted to squish Leon like a fat man on a bowling ball. Before it could reach the ground though, Yuffie jumped up and side kicked it in the head and a shower of punches flowed by an uppercut that sent it into a wall. To finish it off, Goofy bashed in its head letting a large beautiful pink heart free.

Riku on the other hand was having the worst of luck. Every time he cut at the head or used a ball of darkness it would ether reattach its head or soak up the power. And if he tried to stab it, it would go right through it. One used its bone-sword to knock Riku of his feet and onto the ground and kicked his keyblade away. They all dog pilled up on him, while one walked, well more like zombie walked, over to him, sword drawn.

Riku struggled against the heartless, but he could barley move. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst. He waited. And waited. But it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw a girl with medium length, dark brown hair in a ponytail attacking the Dark Rattler with such grace and agility that he could only gape at her. For a moment, she had little contact. After a while, she stopped and stood there opposite of the leader. Sora and Leon starting running to help her but stop abruptly, surrounding the mystery girl, was a vine covered in thorns that raped around it and squeezed. And squeezed it until it let out one last horrifying scream and dissolved in a dark vapor.

The others jumped off Riku and ran away. Sora about ran after them when he realized Riku was still on the ground. He and Kairi were the first to reach him. "Riku, you O.K.?" Kairi asked.

He nodded "Yeah thinks to her." Up close, he could make out a heart shaped face with striking magenta eyes that flickered with a hidden fire and bangs that was tucked behind her right ear. "Thanks."

She smiled "Your welcome. What were you doing tangoing with those weird things?"

"None of your business!" Donald quaked

"Whatever." She said. Leon looked at her with curiosity. "You look familiar have we meet?"

She thought "Nope."

"Guys!" called a voice. They turned and saw Aerith run over to them. "Are you all right?" Sora nodded. "Good. I didn't see anything; all I heard was….."

"Well I'm out." The girl said. As she walked away, Leon's light bulb finally worked. "Hay, wait!" The girl realizing she's been caught ran. "Leon what are you doing?" Yuffie asked, shocked.

"That's the thief!" He ran followed by a very confused and very shocked group. Eventual, she ran into an ally, an ally with a dead end. She panicked and looked around, but didn't find a way to escape.

"Don't. Move." Sora said keyblade at the ready. Leon slowly walked toward her with a pair of handcuffs that glowed slightly. But he got blasted back by a ball of dark energy. Aerith screamed and ran to help him. Yuffie got her ninja stars out and jumped in front of her. The girl jumped back and kicked Yuffie in the chin. She staggered backwards cupping her chin. She jumped on a dumpster and smirked at the attacks, but if she looked behind her, she would have seen a huge shadow hand. It grabbed her and squeezed her.

Riku walked toured her, eyes glowing yellow, brow frowned. Donald smiled "Looks like the thief just got caught." She stuck her tongue out "Real mature."

"So you got me, what are you gunna do now?"

"We will figure that out after we get your name." Leon said, limping slightly.

She rolled her eyes "Hanna, Hanna Lea. Now let me go!"

"No" Riku said, no emotion in his voice "I will let you go when we sort this mess out." With that, the hand turned into a bubble and they walked back to Radiant Garden Castle.

* * *

gamergirl48: Finaly! I finished this chapter!

Riku: Took you long enough.

Others: Ya!

gamergirl48: HEy give me a break! You try doing two projects you hate in your lest favorite subject.

Random Girl: Still….

gamergirl48: You be quiet. And guys I'm not sure when I will update next. On the 27th I'm going to Six Flags St. Louis and I have finals again next week :P.

Sora: Just be quicker next time.

gamergirl48: Do you know that I control you in my story. And I can do whatever I want to you.

Sora: *gulp*

gamergirl48: Please review! And please feal free to give ideas for further chapters.


	4. Dreams and Shock

Marluxia: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing Aimee's chapter…

Xion: Marluxia, where is she by the way?

Marluxia: Oh, err… she wasn't felling well so she asked me to fill in.

Closet; gamergirl48: HEY! *thump* HEY! *thump*GET ME OUTTA HERE! MALUXIA , YOU ARE SO DEAD ONCE I'M OUT! *thump*

Xion: Riiiiiight. Well because I don't know if flower boy here is telling the truth or not, enjoy chapter 4.

Xemnas; disclaimer: Aimee doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do wahahahahah!

Sora: *summons keyblade* You were saying?

Xemnas: I mean I don't.

* * *

Ch. 4 Dreams and Shock

Radiant Garden Castle

"You know" Hanna said nonchalant in the dark prison. They were now in the computer room, the only room completed on the construction site "I'm eventually going to get out of here."

Donald hit the ball with his staff, hard, he was still angry at her for knocking down the stack of creates on him and Goofy "AH, shut up!"

She raised her hands in defense, even thought no one could see "OK, Feather Brain, I can take a hint, no talky."

Donald screamed when he heard his nickname "Don't call me that!"

"Fine Quakers, I won't call you Feather Brain."

"Don't call me Quakers either!"

She started laughing silently "Why not Quakers?"

As Donald and Hanna went at it with each other, the others tried their best to ignore them. "Man, this is hard!" Sora wined "None of us can decide on what to do with her."

"Haha" She mocked

"No laughing!" Donald screamed and they continued their bickering.

"How 'bout we ask the King?" Goofy suggested

"Ask the King what?" a voiced asked. They turned to the screen were, sure enough, there was the King staring back at them.

"We can't decide on what to do with her." Yuffie said, pointing to the sphere.

"Well, I hope you figure it out soon, 'cause every second we waste our enemies grow closer to finding" he paused "it."

They nodded in understanding. Behind them, the arguing ceased. Hanna looked at the monitor, confused. "'It', what's 'it'?"

"Something that can free Armando." Sora said, sitting in one of the chairs and put his hand behind his head.

"Armando? Who's that?"

"Armando" Leon explained, anger creeping into his voice (they already learned about the situation) "Is a very powerful, very dark being whose goal in his immortal life is to destroy the universe, one world at a time, then remake them from the ashes in his own evil image. And he will stop at nothing to get that goal accomplished, no matter what's in his way."

"So the dudes out and nobody can stop his?" She summed up.

"Wrong, for one thing he can be stopped, and two, he is trapped behind a kind of door and some of their former foes"-he pointed to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy-"are trying set him free with some sort of object that only the keyblade or something that they have can find (also later learned)."

"One more thing, you said 'one world at a time' you act like there are people on said 'other worlds'.

Everyone fell silent; they realized Leon just blew a huge secret they could have avoided because apparently she never knew there were other worlds, unlike half of Radiant Garden's citizens. "Nice one Leon." Cid whispered.

"Are there other worlds?" Hanna asked. No one replied. "Aha! So it's true! Now the dreams make cense!"

"Dreams?" Sora spun around "What dreams?"

"I'll tell you when you GET ME OUTA HERE!"Riku let the energy die away. Hanna fell on the floor with loud, low thud. "Ow. OK, note to self 'be prepared to land when in a bubble.'" She slowly got up, wobbling slightly. "Apparently being in a bubble so long makes your legs go to sleep." When Hanna looked up, she saw Merissa and became angry "YOU!" Her eyes glowed yellow and her hands flickered with dark energy. Merissa backed away and hid behind Sora. Cid and Leon held her back by her arms. Hanna struggled against them but couldn't move.

"Are you crazy!" Riku yelled "Why are you trying to attack her?"

"Because she made my life a living hell!" Hanna spat back, still struggling "She nearly got me killed two years ago!"

"How?" Yuffie asked

"She told me that she left her died grandma's ring in a dinner, after she realized that the so-called dinner was closed. Well, when I went in, because I was being nice, there was a dog the size of a small bear that nearly bit my head off! And guess what, there was no ring! It was all just a joke to humiliate the poor girl! And after that, she got a bunch of local street thugs to attack me! Don't ask me why, I have no idea. All I know was that she was jealous of me for some reason."

"Is this true Merissa?" Aerith asked, shocked.

"Well, not all of it." She said, defensively, cowering further behind Sora.

"We'll talk about this later Merissa. Hanna, can you tell us about the dreams. Merissa, please leave before we have to deal with a homicide."

"But-"

"Go!" He ordered. Merissa mumbled some things and marched out of the room.

"Hanna what dreams?" Sora asked again once her eyes were back to normal and Cid and Leon let her go.

"Well," She began, sitting in one of the chairs, feet up on the table. Cid pushed them off but she put them back up "they started about last summer. Sometimes I would look around some weird place; it's usually different each time. Eventually, I would see someone and focuses on them. Once I saw a skeleton, and another time a saw a dragon with an attitude talking to a lady and another time-"

"Off topic Hanna." Riku pointed out.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, when I wasn't focusing on a person, I would focuses on a group in red cloaks. They usually just stand around a fire in a weird cave with a hole in the ceiling, weird writing on the walls and a drawing of some big, buff dude from floor to ceiling. He's strange looking; he has red skin, horns, four yellow eyes, that's not a normal look for a dude. Well, it's also not normal for animals to talk."

"Hey!" Donald yelled. Goofy laughed and the King smiled.

_That must me Armando! Jeez, that guy must have his own fan club. Like you Sora._ The voice in Sora's head teased.

Sora had gotten used to the voice, so he chuckled. '_Hey, I never caught your name.' _Sora told it.

_Man Sora, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'll give you a hint; I lived in a fake Twilight Town._

Sora smiled_ 'Roxas!'_

_Ding ding ding, we have a winner!_

"Hanna," Kairi said, Hanna looked at her "Do you know what the writing said?"

Hanna shook her head and shrugged "Sorry, but I don't read ancient mumbo-jumbo."

"Well, do you know what they were talking about?" Riku asked

She shook her head again. They sighed in disappointment "Hey guys I tried, but every time they would see me. It was bizarre. It was like I teleported there."

"Well" Mickey said, getting everyone's attention, minus Merissa "you guys should be heading back and give those supplies to Yen Sid."

"And I'm coming with you." Hanna announced, standing up.

"Oh no you don't you are staying here." a voice said. In a puff of blue smoke Merlin appeared, scaring everyone, yet again.

Hanna jumped and backed away from Merlin "AH, magic old dude!"

"I beg your pardon!"

Coming back to his scenes, Riku backed him up to keep them from arguing. "Merlin's right Hanna, it's to risky. Besides, wouldn't your parents worry about you?"

Hanna frowned and turned away "There's no one around to worry about me. My parents died when I was six in a train wreck. Well, that's what the doctors said when I woke up in the hospital the next day."

Everyone felt sorry for her. Riku felt the worst of them all "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk." Hanna turned around, and to everyone's surprise was, she was smiling. Although Riku saw something in her eyes that showed him it wasn't genuine.

"Hanna," The King asked "You wouldn't mind coming to my castle for a little chat, do you?"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed. Merissa ran into the room, wide eyed and open mouth.

"Err….ok… sure." Hanna said, slightly unsure.

"Alrighty then, see you all there. Leon, good luck with the town." And with that, the monitor turned off and the others were left staring at the screen.

"Well, we better get going." Hanna said and marched to the door and out of the room.

Sora sighed and got up "Well this should be interesting. Riku and Kairi nodded. _You got that right. _Roxas agreed. Together they said goodbye to the others and left.

* * *

Marluxia: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and…..oh…err… hi Aimee.

gamergirl48:*glares at Marluxia *

Marluxia: *laughs nervously* Man we're going to laugh about this, right?

gamergirl48: *grabs Sora's keyblade*

Marluxia: *gulp**runs out of the room*

gamergirl48: *follows*

Sora: Where'd you find her?

Xion: In a closet in the hall. Weird huh?

Roxas: Actually, that doesn't surprise me.

Axel: Me nether. He is power hungry.

Riku: Please….

gamergirl48: *runs by door* Review!

Riku: Dang it!


	5. Companion

gamergirl48: Hey guys.

Sora: What's up with you?

gamergirl48: My friends are fighting and I'm exhausted 'cause I been writing till midnight on my other story. Plus I'm having a major writers block.

Riku: That sucks.

gamergirl48: *smiles* But that's not going to keep me down.

Kairi: You are a strange girl you know that?

gamergirl48: Thanks.

Demyx: Can I do the disclaimer? Please, please, please! I can be really good at it! I've been practicing in the mirror andIevenmadeasongfor-

Axel: Demyx, did you buy candy to refill your stash when we were in town?

Demyx: Maybe.

gamergirl48: Go ahead, but no song.

Demyx: gamergirl48 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Ch. 5

Disney Castle

"DANG, this place is huge!" Hanna said, looking around at the red rug, high ceiling, and white walls in the throne room.

On the throne, talking to Yen Sid in a hushed voice was the King. They looked at the group when they heard Hanna practically yell her comment. "I see your back and you brought Hanna to, good very, good."

Hanna looked at him, slightly creped out. "How'd you know my name?"

"The King told me. Although he didn't need to, I know almost everyone with magical abilities."

"AH, so you're Yen Sid! Donald told me many good things about you." 'More then I would have liked.' She thought.

_Flashback_

_Hanna and Donald were in the cot pit of the Gummi where Donald was explaining the does and don'ts of the Castle. But Hanna was barely paying attention, looking bored and twiddling with a gold cylinder in her hands "And don't go into the study, Master Yen Sid is working in there."_

"_Who's Yen Sid?" she asked_

_Donald's mouth fell open "You don't know who he is?" Hanna shook her head "He's only the greatest wizard in the whole worlds!"_

"_What's so great about him?"_

"_WAAAAAKKKK!" he screamed. Hanna rolled away from him "I'll tell you what's so great about him!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Well that's good to hear, but do you mind my asking why you are here? The King neglected to tell me." He looked over at him, the King smiled and waved.

She opened her mouth but was ruddily interrupted by Riku "She claims to have dreams of Armando's worshipers."

"I see…yes, yes…" Yen Sid mumbled "I must go back to my research Mickey if you don't mind. A pleasure to meet you Hanna." he walked out of the room

"Weird dude." Hanna commented. Donald screamed at her "Will you shut up! Or all call you Quakers again." Donald closed his bill and kept it shut. Sora smiled slightly, very few people could keep him quiet.

"So" the king said "You're the one who made life difficult in Radiant Garden."

Hanna shrugged "Gotta eat don't I? Besides until the"-she thought a moment-"heartless was it? Well until they came along life was boring, so I decided to make things a little interesting." She smiled mischievously.

Mickey turned to Riku "Did Leon or the others think of what to do?" Her smile faded

"Well, Aerith suggested community service while Cid said jail."

He shook his head "No jail won't do, to young."

"Hey! For your information, I'm turning 16 next week!"

"Do you want to go to jail?" Sora asked, annoyed

"No." she mumbled, crossed her arms, and frowned

"Anyways, I like the idea of community serve, but not for Radiant Garden."

"What do you mean Your Majesty?" Kairi asked

"I mean that she goes with you on your journey."

"WHAT?" They chorused. They looked at Hanna with open mouths; she looked at them with wide eyes.

Riku looked at the King "Mickey, you **CAN'T** be serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Hanna has dreams about your enemy's. If she tries hard enough we can figure out what they are saying and planning."

"Hello I'm right here and like I said every time I try and listen they would see me!" She spoke the last few words very slowly.

Mickey waved his hand in irritation "Yes, yes I remember but when you are 'there' you maybe looking through someone else's eyes."

She cupped her chin "Huh, I never thought of that."

"Hey Kai" Sora whispered "can you remind me to hid anything valuable on the ship. I rather not pay for stuff she took." Kairi giggled and nodded

"Donald?" said a voice. They all turned to see Daisy and Minnie in the middle of the throne room.

"Hi…err….Daisy." Donald said nervously.

Daisy marched over to him with Queen Minnie slowly behind "Donald Duck, you forgot our date again!"

Hanna got closer to the couple "What's going on?" She asked Riku

"Donald forgot his makeup date with his girlfriend, Daisy."

"Oh." She snickered "He's in trouble."

"Daisy…I-I can explaine."

"Daisy, give Donald a brake. I set him to Radiant Garden to help the Restoration Committee. **I **forgot your makeup day was today."

She turned pink "Is this true?" Everyone nodded

"And we have proof." Goofy said.

"What is it?"

"'It's' right here." Hanna said, pointing to herself

"You ruined my makeup date."

"Hey, how I was….W-What are you doing... stay away from me! HELP!" Daisy started to chase Hanna around the room. Hanna, who had never seen Daisy mad, was scared out of her mind. She jumped on a dark hovering circle and flew high enough in the air so Daisy couldn't reach her. She made a trump face but the circle flickered and disappeared, causing her to fall on the floor.

Riku ran over and helped her up "What was that?"

"Oh…that? That's something I learned awhile back but never really mastered."

"So, to sum it up; you're bad when it comes to your powers."

"Watch it, I may be crappie when it comes to the darkness but I sill have my other powers and this." She pulled out the gold cylinder that she played with on the Gummi and pressed a button, at the top of it a small dagger shot out and she held it to his neck.

"Hey, let me see that." A small voice said. They looked around "Down here." They looked to see two chipmunks wearing gold jumper suits and brown gloves, the only way to tell the difference were from their noses; one's was black the other's red.

"No."

"OK then." The one with the black nose said and leaned over to whisper something in the other one's ear. They both nodded and climbed up her pant leg and ran around her midsection and neck. She screamed and started laughing, dropping the dagger in the process. They jumped off and picked it up "Thanks!" the one with the red nose said and they scurried off and out the door.

Hanna growled "Not so scary now huh?" Riku taunted

She spun around "I'm gunna kill you pretty boy."

"Bring it on."

They powered up but was stopped by Minnie "Now listen here you two, there will be no fighting, do you understand?"

"Don't worry Your Highness" Sora assured "Kairi and I will make sure that they don't kill each other."

"Why'd they take my weapon!" Hanna demanded

"They adjusted any weapon to destroy heartless so the owner doesn't have to struggle with 30 bashes on a single shadow." The King explained "Now off to bed." They headed to the door "Oh, Riku can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure thing Mickey. Later guys. What's up?"

He sighed "The thing is, I think a few of your enemy's have more then just building new worlds in a dark image from the ashes in mind."

"Cheery thought." Riku joked

"I think that they are planning to…to…"

"To do what Mickey?"

"To kill Sora." He chocked out

"Oh my." Minnie squeaked

"Do you have any idea why?" Daisy asked

"Well, you all know that Sora is most likely the strongest Keyblade Master ever. But I think that they think he's to strong and will ruin their plans."

"Sora is known to do that." Riku commented

"That's why I need you to keep an eye on your journey and don't leave him alone with enemies. I can't stress that enough."

"OK Mickey I understand but why didn't you keep Donald and Goofy in here."

"Well they're tagging along with me on a secret mission and I didn't want to worry them."

"Really?"

"Yep and I'll tell them in the morning, right now you need sleep its late."

Riku nodded, saluted and left, Minnie walked over to Mickey "You're leaving again?" a tear slid down her face.

He brought his wife into a close hug eventually letting go and gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Minnie, I'll be back soon."

* * *

gamergirl48: OK, not one of my best chapters, but I hope you will still read and I want to start the adventure soon.

Sora: WHY'ED YOU MAKE THEM PLAN TO KILL ME?

gamergirl48: What? I need a little twist and leave the readers with questions.

Axel: Please review!


	6. Virginia

gamergirl48: 'Ello people I really hoped you liked the last chapter. *lick ice cream*

Axel: Where'd you get the Sea-Salt ice cream? I've been on a shortage ever cense you started your story!

gamergirl48: Found the recipe on the internet, want some?

Axel: *grabs ice cream and takes a bite then eats whole thing*

gamergirl48: Hey that was my last one! Ah forget it. Enjoy the chapter there will be a little Sorki in here and Riku abuse.

Riku: Oh great.

gamergirl48: *ruffles hair* You know I like to mess with you.

Riku: Sadly, yes.

**Disclaimer: gamergirl48 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts**

Ch. 6

Disney Castle

It was early the next morning and Kairi was lying on her bed, wide awake in the guest bedroom, mind racing. Hanna was on the other end of the room rolling allover the bed mumbling something that sounded like chipmunk soup. She sighed and got dressed; not knowing what else to do, she sat on her bed and looked out the window, watching birds fly through the sky and the lights turn on in the outside city.

Eventually she got bored and walked out into the hall and down the corridor which was opposite of the one with the throne room and study, suddenly finding herself in the garden. She sat on a bench, breathing in the smell of lilac and dew, enjoying the sound of baby birds chirping and the low breeze ruffling her hair, the early morning sunlight warming her skin.

'Should I tell him how I feel?' She asked herself for the umpteenth time that morning 'or will it ruin our friendship?' she gripped the rim of her skirt so hard her knuckles turned white 'Besides' she thought, sighing again 'I don't think he feels the same.'

"Kairi" A voice called, it was distant and unclear at first but slowly became more audible, it was Sora "Kairi…Kari….Kai- Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you." He smiled, she felt her heart accelerate, she loved his smile.

"Well you found me." She giggled

He smiled again, walked over and sat next to her, looking up at the sky which was now baby blue, Kairi hadn't realizing she'd been sitting there so long. "Can you believe we are about to go on another journey?" He asked

"I'm not surprised, you are, after all, the Keyblade's chosen one and the worlds need you again. It's your duty." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder

He huffed and rested his head on hers "Why is my life so complicated?"

"Life is never easy, Sora."He nodded "But" she looked up into his eyes "this time, no matter what happens, we'll be together."

He rested his forehead against hers "Yeah."

They looked into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity, grinning like little kids until the sun was high in the air and they heard a loud smack and someone yelling, they looked over to see Riku sulking down the hall, rubbing a red mark on his cheek and Hanna trailing behind trying to talk to him. They laughed, got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. There they found him munching on a bowl of Cheerios, Hanna examining apples and brooms with aprons running all over. Riku looked up "Hey."

"Hey." They greeted and sat at the counter, two brooms ran and brought them bowls, milk and cereal.

"What happened to your face bro?" Sora asked, trying to stop from laughing out loud

He glared at him and jerked his head to Hanna "That happened." She looked over and grinned like the Cheshire Cat then went back to examining the fruit.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked

"All I did was walk into the hall and tap her on the shoulder to tell her that breakfast was ready and she spun around and punched me right here." He pointed to a spot on his face that was turning blackish. Sora dug into his pocket and fished out a potion and threw it to Riku who sprinkled a few drops on the bruise which healed quickly. "Thanks."

"No prob, so why did you punch him?"

"Like I told him" Hanna said over her shoulder "it was instinct, you sneak up behind me I hit you. But I probably should have warned you guys about doing that earlier. " She made a face and sat next to him. "Well at least I didn't hit you lower."

"Really?" Riku said sarcastically. Sora and Kairi laughed.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The King entered the kitchen a few minutes later after everyone was done eating "Welp, I see everyone got up bright and early like I asked, the Gummi is ready to head off, just say the word to Chip and Dale when you want to leave."

Sora stopped him "Your Majesty where's Donald and Goofy, aren't they coming with us?"

"Oh don't worry, they will be with me for awhile. Right now they are ether sleeping or…nope that sounds about right. Well, I off." With that he left the room.

Sora looked at everyone "You ready?" They nodded and headed to the garage.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"And one last thing" Chip concluded "the kitchen has an automatic stocker so you wont run out of food like Sora, Donald and Goofy did."

"Thanks but I wish you did that earlier." He wined, leaning forward, everyone laughed

Dale tugged on the bottom of Hanna's pants and pointed to her gold cylinder "Hey, my dagger!"She reached down and examined it, running her figure along the groves "Cool, it looks brand new!"

"Press the button three times." He said, she did and a sword popped out from the top and the handle grew "It's designed so you have longer reach and stronger attacks."

"Plus it has the ability to change into any other weapon you had before when you will it."

Hanna smiled and scratched their heads with her finger "You're alright." They smiled back, saluted and left "Now I just have one question; do any of you know how to fly this thing?" she taped the side

"I do." Sora said. Hanna gave him a look "What, when you have two journeys in almost a year, you learn a few things on how to operate a Gummi."

"Ok then, let's go."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHKHKHKHKH

"OK, let's see….engines are good….tanks full…and hyper drive fully operational. Fasten your seatbelts people and prepare to be squished into your seat." Sora announced as he pushed the hyperspace button. They flew back and shook up and down as the engines started. The ship stopped and everyone looked sick "Sorry." He put it in ato-pilot and set course for the nearest world "It will take a little bit until we reach the next world, want to check out the place?"

There were ten rooms altogether, minus the cockpit; the four bedrooms, the pool, the garden, living room, kitchen, and engine room. Now they were in the pool area swimming and floating around.

Kairi looked at the top diving board from the floor to watch Sora (in swim-trunks similar to is KH2 pants) do a dive. He jumped and did a 360 before swan diving in the pool. Kairi smirked when he emerged "Show off." He stuck his tongue out and pulled her in. She glared at him and dunked his head in, in an anime image his arm were very rigid and moving all over the place.

Riku looked over at them from the other end of the pool and smirked, 'They are such children.' He closed his eyes started to think about what the King told him at the castle, he frowned his brow in concentration.

Hanna tapped him on the shoulder (causing him to jump slightly) and gave him a look "OK what up with the face?"

"What face?"

"This face." She imitated his face but put a little over kill in it "You keep making that face every time you are away from us ever sense your chat with the King last night."

"Just thanking, is that a crime?"

She put her hands on her hips "No I should know I broke plenty of laws." She smiled slyly

He shook his head "Of course."

She narrowed her eyes and sat next to him and looked at Kairi and Sora "Are they dating?"

"Hm, oh, no."

"Well they should, it's getting annoying that they just flirt with each other. It's making me sick."

"What are you going to do about it, play matchmaker?"

"Maybe."

Riku glanced at her from the side "Hanna, don't you dare, if they like each other then they will tell each other on their own."

"Fine, I won't mettle." She got up and walked away

He shook his head "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"See you on the ground." Sora said before being teleported to the world, soon followed by the others.

When Riku landed the only person he saw was Sora; looking around scratching his head, they were in a camp site made of logs houses and tents, and on the biggest tent was a flag. The trees were green and tall suggesting it was summer or spring.

_Leaves of all color rushed in, logs dropped in and spelled out 'Virginia' and a wolf was on a cliff howling to a full moon on top of the letters._

"Nice cloths dude." Riku commented Sora looked down at himself; he was wearing a blue dress shirt, brown pants, and black boots.

He frowned and crossed his arms "You're no stud yourself." He gave him a questioning look before looking down; he was wearing similar clothes but his shirt was white and slightly open at the top.

"Hey where are the girls?" Riku finally realized

Sora shrugged "Didn't they go after you?"

"No."

"Aw man, where could they be?"

"Well looky what we got here men, a couple of stowaways." A voice said, they turned around to see a tall man with a rather large gut standing over them in rather fancy, ugly cloths, and black beard. Slowly the men behind him came up and surrounded them. Riku and Sora gulped.

_Else Where_

Hanna and Kairi were laying in a very beautiful grove out cold and motionless, a large willow tree covered in flowers draped over the rocks of a stream and a small clearing. Butterflies danced and played on wild flowers and small woodland animals retrieved food for their families.

A stray pink flower from the tree glided down and landed on the side of Kairi's head, she stirred and woke up, slowly rising because every part of her body hurt "Where are we?" she bent down and nudged Hanna "Hey, wake up."

She sat up quickly and looked around with half open eyes "Wha-" she rubbed them and looked up at the Willow branches "What the heck," She jumped up "where are we and where are the guys?"

"I don't know, I guess we got separated. " Hanna nodded in agreement and looked around

Kairi looked around too "Come on, let's look for the keyhole."

After a few minutes of searching they came up with nothing "What are you looking for children?" a voice asked

Hanna looked over at Kairi from one end of the clearing "Did you say something?" she called

She shook her head "No I thought you did."

"Nope."

There was a chuckle and the willow's trunk morphed and formed a face "Oh, my apologies, these old roots don't work like they use to." They screamed and backed away "Come now, I'm not that scary?"

"Well its pretty scary seeing an old lady's face appear out of a tree out of nowhere like that." Hanna retorted

"Hanna, be nice." Kairi demanded, Hanna stuck her tongue out and turned around "I'm so sorry about my friend here, she doesn't work well with other."

The woman-tree chuckled "It's quit alright child."

"You seem to be looking for something can I help?" another voice asked, it came from the branches. They looked up in confusion to see a girl in her twenties (A/N I'm guessing!) with long hair as dark as the night sky wearing a highly decorated deer skin dress climb down from the tree "Hello, I'm Pocahontas, daughter of the chief."

Kairi smiled warmly and waved "Hi Pocahontas, I'm Kairi, and this is Hanna. Nice to meet you, and yes we are, have you ever heard of a thing called a keyhole."

She shook her head "Yes I have, my mother used to tell me the story about it but I don't know where it is, sorry."

Hanna sighed then she brightened "Hey, do you thank your father knows where it is, after all he is the chief."

"Most likely, but" she crossed her arms and looked at her reflection in the stream "he'd never tell me or you. He doesn't just tell someone about the legendary keyhole, especially to a stranger." They sighed in disappointment, she turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile "Although I can help you find it, anything for a fellow tribe."

"Tribe?" Hanna looked at herself and Kairi and suddenly realized that they was wearing similar dresses to Pocahontas (just imagine your own patterns on them I REALLY don't care) "Ooohhh, you think, no, no you see we're moth fin ga twib"

Kairi covered her mouth "Thank you, but can you excuse us for a moment." She grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side "What are you doing?" she hissed

"Telling her the truth, what does it look like?" Hanna hissed back

"Don't you remember what Sora told us?"

"Vaguely."

"He said 'We can't tell people we're from another world.'"

"Well that's stupid."

"Hey, I didn't write the rules."

"Whatever."

"Pocahontas!" a voice cried

"Nakoma, what are you doing out here?" A girl similar to Pocahontas came running from the bushes, panting and worried.

"Pocahontas your father has an announcement to tell everyone in the tribe, he said something about unwelcome visitors. He sent me to get you."

"Thanks Nakoma I guess we'll look for the keyhole later." They nodded and ran to the village.

gamergirl48: OK I'm going to end there, please don't hate me for updating so late. I will TRY and update sooner, but I have the attention span of a pea and it doesn't help now that I have wireless, unlimited internet. *sweat drop*

Sora: You're right it doesn't help.

gamergirl48: I'd yell at you but I don't have the energy right now, Riku.

Riku: Please review!


End file.
